Cheap Thrills
by Vijju123
Summary: Well...Cheap Thrills XD. Takumi is such a pervert XD.


**TITLE-** Cheap Thrills

 **SUMMARY-** Well, Cheap Thrills XD. Takumi is such a pervert :P

 **PAIRINGS-** Takumi/Misaki

 **GENRE-** Humour

 **INSPIRATION-** Dedicated to my ~*PCBG*~ . Shes already getting roasted by exams :P

* * *

Misaki and Takumi were standing _alone_ in a _dark alley_.

"Ok now…" Takumi said, as he opened _it_ and pulled out _the cylindrical object_. "Hold it." He said as he handed it to her.

"Wow…." Misaki whispered, "Its _huge_." She said to herself.

Takumi, however, overheard her. With a smirk on his face, he said, "I knew you'd like it. It took a lot of effort though…"

"S-Shut up!" Misaki hissed.

Takumi patiently waited for Misaki to make her move. Finally fed up from waiting, he said-

"C'mon! Don't just hold it! _Bring it to your mouth._ " He said, impatiently.

She looked at him and nodded. Slowly, she brought it to her lips and lightly licked the tip.

Takumi felt the tingling sensation down there.

"Its so sweet…" Misaki said.

"You bet it is!" He said and signalled her to carry on.

This time, she moved _it_ in and furiously licked it up and down, _pressing against it with her tongue_. Takumi bit his tongue. His heart was racing fast.

"Ummmmh…." She said savouring the flavour. Takumi couldn't get his eyes off her. His face heat up a bit.

She then _rolled her tongue_ , holding _it_ in a circle. She sucks _it_ hard and makes sure that _it_ explores the _deepest corners of her mouth._ She still couldn't get _enough_ of the taste. She licks _it_ furiously _again_.

This time, Takumi _couldn't_ control himself. The racing heart, the ticklish feeling down there, the sight before him with Misaki – Oh! He was really a pervert.

"Oh God…" Takumi moaned.

Misaki looked at him in his eyes, and instantly got what was going inside his head. She then gave him and infuriated look, _pierced **it**_ with her teeth and **_chunked_ a _huge fraction_ ** of the _jumbo_ _mango flavoured ice popsicle she was eating_.

Takumi shivered at the implied meaning.

"Don't look at me like that!" he nervously said," Its not like I am a pervert or something-"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"Okay…but I am _your pervert_ " he said as he pulled her by her elbow into his _warm_ and _loving_ embrace.

She blushed. He was like that. In the end, he made sure to convey his love to her. She lightly smiled. On second thoughts, he more caring and romantic than perverted

"Well, we can _repeat_ this exercise _with real instruments_ next time…" he whispered in her ear.

Okay, he was _much_ _more_ perverted than anything else. Misaki would never regret hitting him _at those parts_ even if it meant spoiling the romantic mood.

-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x—x

 **AUTHORS NOTES-** Whats this?

 _BUZZ!_

 _BUZZZ!_

 _BUZZZ!_

My pervert alarm is ringing, hmm, looks like some pervert has read the oneshot and gt _all those wrong implications._ I think it's that the pervert _is you_.

XDDDDD

PERVERTS!

Wrapping my oneshots up,

Till next year (probably),

Farewell.

Vijju123.

* * *

 **QUESTIONS**

 **Q1 REFERENCE TO CONTEXT**

 **"** **C'mon! Don't just hold it! _Bring it to your mouth._ " He said, impatiently.**

 **She looked at him and nodded. Slowly, she brought it to her lips and lightly licked the tip.**

 **Takumi felt the tingling sensation down there**. "

 **i) Why did Takumi felt a tingling sensation?**

 **ii)Briefly explain how Takumi was having 'Cheap Thrills'.**

 **iii)Why was Misaki astonished by the size?**

 **iv)Explain how the oneshot maintains humour by discussed 'D.E' method. (this Q is for those who i promised to give an example of this method.)**

 **v)Why was Takumi a pervert?**

 **vi) Explain -**

 **a. "** Don't look at me like that!" he nervously said," Its not like I am a pervert or something-""

 **b. "** "Well, we can _repeat_ this exercise _with real instruments_ next time…" he whispered in her ear. **"**

 **ANSWERS TO PREVIOUS ONESHOT WILL BE INCLUDED IN UPCOMING ONESHOT BECAUSE THERE ARE STILL 36 HOURS LEFT TO VOTE THE QUESTION YOU WANT ME TO ANSWER.**


End file.
